Sunlight
by C. Geng
Summary: A ranger and an assassin spend a bit of time together and end up in something one would call a bit more than a bit of roughness. M for light(er) lemon/lime One Shot.


_Hello! Today is Miss Yaoi Hands birthday and so, she has guilt tripped me into writing a smut fic. this is my first attempt at wiring anything like this, so please give me some constructive criticism if you like it, or feel free to flame me if you did not._

 _Also, please be sure to PM Miss Yaoi Hands happy birthday as she will be so happy to see you care! Anyways, enjoy!_

 _Quote:"I'm gonna write a AU. I'm done with this life. If I die I could always fuck all my fictional husbands in heaven." - Yaoi Hands_

* * *

 _Urgh. Is that…sunlight? In Noxus?_

Talon grimaced at the unusual light that filtered lazily through the parted curtains in his room. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

To an outsider, sunlight was most likely something that they saw every day. But sunlight was a rare occasion in the city of Noxus. In his years running around as an assassin for the Du Couteau family, Talon had become accustomed to dark and rainy weather. He had made countless kills in the rain and learned to disappear into the gray covers of the clouds. Besides, nearly a decade had passed since he had seen sunlight in his city, and it was amazing for Noxus to even have a sunny morning, much less a sunny day.

So it was surprising for the assassin to wake up with golden light streaming across his room.

He tilted his head to take a peek at the window. It wasn't that he hadn't ever seen sunlight before. His trips to Demacia and other city-states had made him well-acquainted with it. Rather, it was the fact that he could look down upon his city in a different light, quite literally.

Talon slowly pulled the covers aside and stood quietly from his bed. He slowly walked over to the large glass window in his room and glanced out the window. The streets and buildings below, usually painted grey under a brooding sky were now bathed in a golden light. Concrete roads and soldiers barracks all seemed so much lighter, as if the sunlight had nearly a lifting effect on them. Though Talon just some sunlight wouldn't change the dirty habits of the muggers and murders, the streets and corner of Noxus looked almost…. _beautiful_ for once.

He stood in a rare silence, silently marveling at a city he felt he knew so well look so different. As he stared, Talon couldn't help but let his mind drift back to something he had often heard about a certain god.

The Blade's Shadow wasn't a religious man. Back in his past, the General often talked about biblical things, none of which Talon payed much attention to. He often went on and on about shit but Talon never truly caught a word he said. It was difficult for him to believe that there was some other being that looked out for others when he himself had suffered so many years in the Noxian underbelly and witnessed death after death in the gutters of the sewers. Why hadn't the being come to save him?

But regardless, his lack of religion how he came to principle himself. Talon never relied on some unknown being to save his life or to do any deeds for him. If he had, he would have died on the streets long ago, his body among the many others who had prayed but never received. When he had needed something, he had learned to steal and blend into the shadows. And when he needed deeds to be done, he learned the vital spots of a human body and practiced with blades he savaged from bodies in the moat. Teaching himself to show no mercy in the underbelly of Noxus was his religion, if he was to ever say that he had one.

All that he had was his doing; and Talon could say so confidently. He owed nothing to a unseen being that he wasn't sure even existed.

Pulling himself away from memories so long ago, he continued stared out the window at the uncharacteristic blue sky that hung over the city. The city renounced for its cruelty and death was now placed on a backdrop of peacefulness and serenity.

The weather on the other hand was a completely different story. Years in the Noxian underworld had led him to become used to rain and gloom; so much so that it became almost a client to him, providing ways to cover his footsteps and carry out assassinations through its darkness. Countless nights had been spent training in the rain with his foster sister and adopted father, learning the techniques that would lead him to his current destiny. The pitter patter of the rain had become his second skin, his comfort zone.

But on the rare occasion when he saw sunlight, it had always been associated with good memories; as good as memories could get for an assassin. He clearly remembered meeting General Du Couteau on a bright day, the sunlight glinting off of his blade as it was held to his throat for the first time in his life. The vivid blood that had splattered from his previous injuries was still fresh in his mind. But this encounter had paved the path for his success now. Without it, he would have just been another struggling street rat.

But was it truly a coincidence that it happened on the only sunny day of those 7 years that he would meet the contact of his life? Surely it was just luck…right?

Wrapped deeply in his thoughts, he failed to notice a figure quietly sneak up behind him until it was too late for him to do anything.

A pair of slender arms wrapped around his bare chest as Talon felt a face gently nuzzle his shoulder. Talon could not help but smile as several locks of violet hair fell across his shoulder.

"You're finally up huh?" he chuckled quietly.

"Mrph. I don't have to leave until later, so I don't know why you're up so early," the young woman murmured sleepily yinto his ear, "Why are you up standing by the window anyways? You're always the one who needs his beauty sleep."

"Come here and take a look for yourself."

He pulled the young woman in front of him and led her to the great glass window. The assassin leaned against the wall, observing his companion as she looked out of the window curiously. He stole a glance at her long sleek legs and how her hair was messy but still beautiful from her slumber.

Their relationship had been ongoing for a while now. Though it had begun on quite unusual circumstances, none of them would have guessed that it would have blossomed into what it was now. And though it was certainly not without problems, they often made due with what they had. The difference in their allegiances to their city-states often made it dangerous to see each other. Even if tensions were at a low right now between Noxus and Demacia, it wasn't exactly great for paragons of the two cities to begin an open relationship. It could have easily been exploited by a group of their enemies, not to mention if they weren't already executed for treason.

But Talon had never let that obstacle stop him. He often made trips to Demacia to see his ranger, confident that he could outwit the Demacian guards every time. It carried a great deal of risk, but the nights and times he got to spend with her were always worth it in his mind. Besides, it was always fun to surprise her at random times of the night, even if she did get mad at him sometimes.

This time however, she had come to him. Quinn hadn't exactly told him all of the details, but he knew she was to meet with a contact somewhere in Noxus and she needed a place to stay.

Next thing he knew, she was setting up shop in his room and claiming her side of the bed.

The assassin chuckled to himself. Had it been anyone else who had demanded such things of him, he would have killed them long ago. It was only her who always got her way with him.

"Huh. It stopped raining. I don't think I've ever seen sunlight in Noxus either," she said thoughtfully as Talon's attention turned back to her, "The city actually doesn't look that bad when it's not raining all the time."

She looked over quizzically at him.

"Is this what you got out of bed for?"

Talon shrugged his shoulders.

"I just found it interesting. It doesn't happen very often."

His ranger smirked at him. Walking over to him, she stopped when her chest was against his. "You know….you woke me when you rolled out of bed this morning," she whispered teasingly against his collarbone, a finger running gently across his toned chest, "You cost me some sleep and I think you owe me for that. Can't have you go unpunished."

The assassin's eyebrows raised skeptically at her words.

"Unpunished? And what would you want in _return_?"

Her golden eyes gazed into his amber ones. Quinn could feel her stomach squirm slightly when his rough hands came down to grip her hips. She leaned closer until her soft lips were nearly touching his.

There was a short moment of silence between them before she finally trusted herself to speak.

"How about you quit looking at my legs and let me change?"

Talon leaned back and scowled at the Demacian ranger, drawing a giggle from her.

"Why are you scowling Talon? I leave you high and dry?" she teased.

He said nothing as she danced away from him and over to her a bag that rested on a small wooden chair which contained her clothing. Talon couldn't help but stare at her half naked figure as she rummaged through pack, looking for the things she would need for her mission today. She only wore a grey tank top that came down below her waist, hiding his favorite place of her body. Besides that, there wasn't much to leave to the imagination.

Did she… _play him_?

He growled. There was no way he would let her do that to him. Usually that was his thing, but apparently she felt different about that today. It would be him that teased her and left her wanting a bit more than he gave. It seemed that she had turned the tables on him today.

No…no.

He wouldn't let her get away with this. The assassin smirked as he thought of an idea.

She wanted to tease him? This game was for two players.

In a blink, he appeared behind Quinn, his strong arms suddenly wrapping around her stomach earning a squeak from the ranger.

"Hey, Talon, what are you doi- ah!" her sentence was cut off by a unexpected moan that came tumbled from her mouth as Talon nibbled hungrily at the soft skin on her neck. Spending night after night with her had afforded him the knowledge of her most sensitive spots. He could feel her body slowly begin to heat up from his touch. The assassin laughed inwardly. So far, his plan was working.

He trailed his kisses down to her collarbone, all the while his hands ran teasingly up her slender legs and close to her chest.

"Talon. Pleas-ah! You know I have to go on a in a few hours," Quinn whimpered. As much as she wanted to continue with where this was going, she knew it wasn't the responsible thing to do. Hell, she wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place. She was in the bed with one of Demacia's most wanted. But the maddening feeling of his delicious hands against her skin and his lips at the sensitive spots on her neck made her body scream at her to give in. Slowly, she could feel herself slowly begin to instinctively rock her hips against his, her self-control ebbing away; and Talon knew it.

"You said I owed you didn't you? Well, consider this my payment," he whispered hotly against her neck.

Quinn tried to open her mouth to protest but Talon locked his lips against hers, silencing her. The ranger could not help herself but close the eyes and enjoy the kiss, deepening as far as she could.

They stood momentarily in each other's arms, enjoying the intimate embrace for a moment longer before the assassin pulled away with a knowing smirk.

"See, I knew you would come around."

The ranger smacked the top of his head, giving him a good glare.

"Jerk…you took me by surprise. I wasn't ready."

He chuckled.

"But you're ready now aren't you?" he breathed.

With a quick pull, Quinn suddenly found herself pinned against the sheets of the bed under the body of a certain assassin. His head lowering, Talon continued the kiss, tongues flitting playfully against each other as he pinned his ranger's hands above her head so that she could not get away from him. Not that she exactly wanted to.

He held her wrists held firmly above her head but took care not to pressure her with his body weight. Slowly, he began to grind his hips against Quinn's, slowly but surely making her suffer for every moment. Talon smirked to himself when the ranger tossed her head back, her own hips bucking against his as if they had a mind of their own. She was all worked up and ready for him to take.

"You know," he murmured to the woman squirming beneath him, "For someone who didn't want to do this, you're real excited right now."

Quinn attempted to give a snarky response, but the warmth of his chest against hers was becoming more and more unbearable by the moment. She could barely father any focus to retort at him, much less break free.

"Just…give it to me," She barely managed.

He had her right where he wanted, but he definitely would not let her off the hook that easy. Talon had to make her suffer just a bit longer for this one.

"Huh?" Talon raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Sorry, I didn't catch that. Would you mind repeating that for me?"

She growled at him. "You dam well know what I said."

Quinn tried to pull him down, but Talon held her hands firmly. She was going nowhere.

"Well," he sighed, feigning sadness as his lips slowly trailed down her chest causing her to mewl in desperation once more, "If you don't let me know what I need to do then I guess I can't really help you. I'm just a dumb Noxian assas-"

"Oh for fuck's sake Talon, just fuck me!"

He chuckled at her dirty words on normally such kind lips.

"Well, all you had to do was ask."

The assassin descended once more, his lips meeting hers again as Quinn closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. As Talon held her, he trailed a hand down her stomach, causing Quinn to groan into the kiss as he explored her lower areas.

He pulled away as his own amber eyes met gold ones once more.

"Enjoying yourself yet?" he breathed hotly onto her lips. And by the way she was so flustered, he didn't need to ask to know her answer.

Quinn took a moment before answering to her assassin's question.

"Yes but," she gave him a look Talon knew all too well. A look of…mischief.

"It's about to get a whole lot better."

Suddenly, Quinn shifted her body weight over Talon's, taking him by surprise. Within a moment, their positions were reversed, with the ranger now straddling Talon. He raised his brows at her actions.

"You want to be the leader huh? Don't think I'll let you take it from me so easily though."

He tugged before suddenly realizing….he could not move his hands. Talon glanced over, only to see that his hands were expertly tied to the stands of their bed, a skinny but solid rope binding him from moving.

Talon glanced at her in surprise.

"When did you…?"

She gave a husky laugh at his uncharacteristic nervous reaction.

"You should really pay attention to what goes on up there," she pointed at his hands, "than what's going on down here."

Quinn trailed her hands down to her favorite spot in between Talon's toned legs. She bit her lip lustfully as she slowly untied the string that held his waistband. With a small flick of her wrist, the pants dropped down to the side of their bed, leaving him bare in front of his scout.

She looked hungrily into Talon's eyes as her hands slowly wrapped around his length.

"You said you wanted to repay me right?" she whispered as she dragged her tongue painfully slow across him drawing a ragged groan from him. "Well, I think I'll have you for my compensation."

 _Nearly an hour later….._

Quinn lay exhausted but satisfied against Talon's toned chest as he slowly stroked her hair, luring her into a slight doze. He tenderly kissed the top of her head as she snuggled closely against him.

She had been a lot rougher with him than he had thought she could be, but truthfully, he didn't really mind all that much. Though he wasn't exactly used to being the "seduced", it was certainly interesting for him to say the least. He just had to be sure not to show those dam bruises on his wrists.

Apparently, Demacia's Wings had a thing for tied up men.

Glancing at the clock, the Blade's Shadow noticed it was nearly time for Quinn to move out to her mission, the very same one she had been complaining to him that she needed to leave for now approaching with rapid speed.

He sighed.

As much as Talon didn't want to wake her, he knew Quinn would kill him later if she missed her mission. Besides, that was nearly the entire reason she was here. And besides, he knew this was very important to her.

Leaning down, he nibbled on her ear until she woke with a groan. She protested as he slowly slid the covers off of her, making a face and pulling them back over their tangled bodies.

"C'mon little bird, it's time to go," he whispered gently. "Don't want to miss your mission do you?"

At his words, Quinn's eyes shot open.

"Crap. That's right. I still have a mission and I nearly forgot!" she glared up angrily at Talon, "All thanks to you no doubt."

"Hey, I woke you up in time didn't I? And besides, with all the moaning you were doing, it sounded like you really enjoyed it."

She glared at him before hopping out of the bed and grabbing on her armor.

"Cool it hot shot. You can't say you didn't help yourself either!"

* * *

As Quinn placed her hand on the doorknob, she turned once more to look at Talon, who was leaning against the door way.

He cocked his brow curiously. Talon could not help but notice how beautiful she looked, standing there, the rare golden sunlight of Noxus illuminating her armor.

"Well…what are you waiting for? Go and get 'em."

"Well aren't you going to give me a kiss goodbye?" she teased.

Talon remained silent at her request, unable to answer her call.

Quinn turned, knowing full well that Talon wasn't one for such things. As good as their relationship got, she knew this was a difficult boundary for him to cross. He simply just wasn't built that way. As much as she longed for him to do so, she knew she shouldn't push it. Sex and giving affection were two very different things and she was always grateful for what they had. But as she set foot out the door, a surprising warm arm wrapped around her stomach and a pair of warm lips nuzzled her neck.

For a brief moment, the pair said nothing, only standing there to enjoy each other's presence. How long they stood there, Quinn did not remember. But what she did remember was one phrase Talon whispered to her before she finally left.

 _Come back to me._

* * *

 _Hope you guys liked it. I will be getting back to Blades and Arrows right now as well._

 _Until Next Time,_

-C. Geng


End file.
